Blank Space
by Mrs Min
Summary: Apakah ini akan bertahan selamanya. Atau akan berakhir begitu saja. Bertahan atau berakhir. Jika banyak yang tahu ceritanya dengan banyak wanita atau lelaki yang pernah menjadi daftar cerita cintanya, apakah itu akan berpengaruh? Berpacaran dengan seorang player? Apakah itu akan menjadi masalah? "Aku mencintaimu Sehun.. Aku sangat," Luhan menyeka air matanya, "Aku sangat sayang pad


_**Title: Blank Space**_

_**Starring: Luhan and Sehun**_

_**Pairing: HunHan**_

_**Genre: Romance-General, Sad ending, hurt/comfort, yaoi/boxboy/shounen-ai/boy's love**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**This fanfiction pure of mine. Don't plagitism, don't bash, don't be sider. If you don't like it so don't read it. It contains yaoi but not mature things**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Apakah ini akan bertahan selamanya. Atau akan berakhir begitu saja. Bertahan atau berakhir. Jika banyak yang tahu ceritanya dengan banyak wanita atau lelaki yang pernah menjadi daftar cerita cintanya, apakah itu akan berpengaruh? Berpacaran dengan seorang player? Apakah itu akan menjadi masalah?_

Rambutnya yang kuning keemasan, tubuh yang kurus dan wajah yang putih pucat. Tubuhnya yang kurus dibaluti jaket dan syal serta kakinya yang beralaskan converse putih dengan sedikit noda disekitarnya. Topik utama dalam cerita ini.

Terkenal dengan sebutan 'Player', sebutan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Itu membuatnya seakan dirinya adalah tukang mempermainkan hati pasangannya. Tapi, julukan itu tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja. Mengingat ia memiliki daftar mantan kekasih yang tak bisa lagi dihitung dengan jari. Dan pengakuan mereka membuat pemuda itu menjadi tersangka utama dalam cerita ini.

Atau menghindari tatapan tajam dari orang-orang satu Ddangku University yang tahu betul siapa-siapa saja mantannya. Bagaimana cerita cintanya. Dari mulai fakta sampai karangan orang-orang yang membencinya. Jika mereka mengenal betul siapa dia, mungkin mereka akan bungkam dan terdiam.

"Gege~"

Satu kata..

Membuyarkan lamunannya tentang apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Pemuda itu menoleh mengakibatkan helaian rambutnya terkibas sempurna memberi hembusan angin yang tak kasat mata. "Sehunie," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya sirna ketika ia melihat lebam di pipi pemuda bernama Sehun itu dan luka disudut bibirnya. Raut wajah pemuda tersebut berubah panik dan kuatir. "Sehunie, kau.. Kau habis berkelahi lagi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja gege," tukasnya diakhiri dengan senyum dingin membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Ia menarik pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dan menggenggam tangannya. "Luhan Gege, kau sudah makan siang?"

Pemuda itu, Luhan, dengan wajah pucat dan kulit putih khas orang Tiongkok. Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun yang dingin, namun berubah menjadi hangat beberapa saat setelah aliran listrik dari tangannya menembus jantung dan paru-parunya. Tangan ini selalu pas dalam genggamannya. Ini berarti, tangannya hanya untuk Sehun. "Sudah kok. Bagaimana denganmu Sehunie?" jawabnya sembari mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

_Luhan jangan bertingkah konyol di depan kekasihmu yang lebih muda darimu.. Tahan dirimu.. Tarik nafas.. Keluarkan.. Tarik nafas.. keluarkan.._

Tangan Sehun selalu dingin ketika disentuh namun selalu hangat ketika ia menggenggam jemari lentik Luhan. Tangannya selalu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar tak menentu. Ia sangat suka kehangatan dari jemari besar Sehun saat mereka menggenggam milik Luhan dengan erat. Seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali. Oh tidak! Luhan harus pergi ke dokter ahli jantung dan operasi secepatnya.

Okay ini berlebihan. Luhan tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Tetapi, jika sudah berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Mungkin Luhan akan menjadi daftar pasien jantung yang harus segera melakukan transplatasi.

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan, ia terus menggengam erat jemari Luhan yang saat ini ia masukan disaku jaketnya. Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan bisa dipastikan pipinya tengah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Bahkan lebih merah dari itu.

"Sehunie, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke restoran Appa-ku, Ge. Disana kita bisa minum _tisane _dan makan _spagetti _dengan saus lasagna yang pedas"

"Oh?"

Sehun berhenti dan memandang Luhan sejenak lalu memandang pintu restoran yang kini tengah terbuka, menyongsong Sehun dan Luhan yang akan segera masuk dan memesan makanan mereka. "Ini restoran Appa, Gege, masuklah,"

"Mm-hmm" gumamnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran tersebut.

Bau makanan khas eropa menyeruak menusuk indera penciuman Luhan begitu ia menginjakan kaki di lantai restoran tersebut. Mulai dari masakan Prancis, Italia sampai Swiss saling berbaur menciptakan aroma yang khas. Luhan langsung mencari tempat duduk dan duduk ditempat yang ia rasa cocok untuk menyantap makanan bersama Sehun. Sehun ikut duduk. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Aromanya menggoda," komentar Luhan sambil memandangi Sehun. "Appa-mu sangat keren bisa membuat sebuah restoran dengan aroma seperti ini," celotehnya lagi, "Aromanya sangat kentara. Namun, tidak menjijikan seperti bau keringat yang bercampur dengan bau kaus kaki. Itu sangat menyengat. Tapi, restoran ini sangat fantastik," timpalnya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan Luhan. Ia masih cerewet seperti biasa. Mengomentari hal-hal yang agaknya sepele. Lalu beralih dengan mengomentari cuaca hari ini. Atau pertandingan bola sekelas Liga Inggris, dimana dia akan berceloteh ria mengomeli Chelsea atas kekalahannya di pertandingan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ya Gege, aku percaya dengan komentarmu yang membosankan itu. Kita sudah sepuluh kali kesini dan kau mengatakan hal yang sama tiga puluh kali, mulutmu sungguh sangat tak bisa dikendalikan," gurau Sehun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Seorang pelayan datang untuk melayani pesana kedua pemuda ini. Setelah Luhan dan Sehun memesan makanan, pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju ke dapur. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan saling diam. Mereka tidak punya bahan obrolan untuk di bicarakan.

Didalam kamus Luhan. Diam bukanlah dirinya. Ia memainkan jemarinya diatas meja gelisah. Ia tidak bisa diam tanpa mengobrol. Namun, tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa diobrolkan atau dibicarakan. Otak Luhan berputar-putar mencari topik yang cocok dan pas. Sementara Sehun hanya diam sanbil memandangi Luhan dan gerak-gerik gelisahnya. Sehun yakin dan pasti, Luhan sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengomeli sesuatu sebagai bahasan mereka kali ini. Sehun tersenyum.

_Sudah dua-puluh kali menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang yang berbeda, mengapa rasanya baru pertama kali pacaran. _Sehun suka Luhan yang seperti ini. Selalu ingin bicara dan saat ia gelisah, ia terlihat dua kali lebih manis dari biasanya. Ia sangat suka Luhan dan gelisahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kris?" Sehun bersumpah ia menyesal menanyakan hal itu ketika ia sadar Luhan tidak gelisah lagi namun diam dan tertegun. Ia tahu pasti Kris dan Luhan pernah memiliki sebuah cerita sebelum akhirnya berakhir dan membuat daftar Luhan semakin banyak. Sehun bisa melihat langsung Luhan berpura-pura bersikap biasa.

"Entah," jawab Luhan sekenanya. Baiklah. Luhan tidak ingin membahas mantan pacarnya. Bukan karena apa-apa. Ia hanya tak enak dengan Sehun. Tentu ia harus menghargai perasaan Sehun yang mungkin akan sakit jika ia membahas Kris atau mantan-mantannya yang lain. Dan saat itu juga, suasana hati Luhan memburuk. "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku lapar!" gerutunya.

Sehun tahu Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menyerah menanyakan hal yang baru saja ia lontarkan. "Bersabarlah sebentar nona penggerutu," goda Sehun menimpali gerutuan Luhan. Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun dengan lumayan kencang.

Sehun meringis tepat saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Melihatnya, pelayan sempat ingin tertawa namun ditahannya saat ia tahu siapa yang ia antarkan makanannya. Sehun memakan pesanannya saat pelayan tersebut selesai menata pesanan mereka dan pamit pergi menuju ke meja lain, begitu juga Luhan yang makan dengan lahap.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Luhannie"

Luhan menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, lalu memandang Sehun yang telah selesai menghabiskan sepiring spagetti miliknya. Sehun menyeka sisa-sisa saus yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan meringis sesekali karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka. "Ini masalahmu.. And your exs," ujar Sehun dengan blak-blakan. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan terlihat biasa saja, kecuali matanya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Bahkan cerita menjijikan itu~" tambahnya. Luhan mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan Sehun. Ia menghempas tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sendok perak mengkilat yang sedikit berminyak ke meja. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini. Atau saat aku mulai menanyakanmu soal beberapa mantanmu Gege. Tapi-" Sehun berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap mata Luhan sangat dalam. Ia mencoba mengunci kedua mata sipit Luhan yang berusaha menghindari tatapan tersebut. "Aku pacarmu saat ini. Aku butuh dan perlu tahu tentangmu, masa lalumu dan semuanya."

"Aku adalah seorang player Sehunie," ujarnya lemas. Luhan memasang wajah datar yang dibuat-buat, "Aku punya lima belas mantan wanita dan lima mantan pria. Dan.. Aku.. Hmm" Luhan berpikir sejenak, "That's just a game and they love the game, and you.. You're my next mistake." ujar Luhan.

"I got a lot of lists ex-lovers. They're my mistake and you're the next"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "I'm just the one of the game's player?"

Luhan tertawa sumbang dan berhenti beberapa detik kemudian, "You're just a guy who has a big worst choose" timpal Luhan sambil menatap lurus

Sehun mulai menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan dan dirinya. Ia menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan menatap kosong ke depan. Ia sangat menyesal membahas ini. Sungguh.

"Aku tahu rumor yang sudah kaudengar. Beberapa benar dan sebagiannya hanya karangan mereka saja"

Sehun diam. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Luhan kali ini. Ya setidaknya bukan hari ini. "Aku tahu itu semua tidak benar," tapi mulutnya berkehendak lain. Ia malah menimpali kalimat Luhan.

"Jika itu semua benar apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan percaya"

"Tapi cerita itu masuk akal"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Tsk, apa yang ingin kau coba katakan padaku"

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil punggungnya bersender pada kursi, "Ada apa denganmu Sehunie?" ia memandang Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku membelamu dari dirimu sendiri," ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh itu Sehunie"

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tahu kau membutuhkannya," tukas Sehun lagi. Kini ia menatap keluar jendela yang kini ada di sebelah kanannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bagaimana bisa ada jendela disini. Ah, Tidak. Itu lebih tepat disebut kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan orang yang tengah melewati trotoar dan mobil atau motor yang berlalu lalang. "Kau bodoh, kau harusnya bisa menyangkal mereka," Sehun masih menatap samping kanannya.

Bahu Luhan merosot. Ia tahu apa yang coba Sehun lakukan. Menjadi egois, dia ingin apa yang orang-orang katakan itu tidak benar. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa membantah. Tidak, ia enggan membantahnya. Karena percuma saja, yang mengatakannya memiliki cerita yang masuk akal hingga semua orang mempercayainya. Ia mencoba menebak apa yang akan Sehun lakukan sepuluh detik kemudian.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Empat...

Lima...

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya sendiri. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan berhubungan dengan perdebatan tadi.

Enam...

Tujuh...

Delapan...

Sembilan...

Sepu.. Luh...

"Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku membelamu seperti itu," Luhan sedikit terperanjat. Bahunya menegang sejenak. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Apa perlu aku menyiarkannya di radio besok?" ujar Sehun mantap. Ia sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah terserah padamu Sehunnie," Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun memandangnya dengan tulus saat ia mengatakan itu. _Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku membelamu seperti itu. Membelamu.. Membela.._

Sehun membalas senyum Luhan dengan senyum yang lebar. Kali ini ia tidak mau tahu apa yang orang katakan padanya tentang seorang Luhan. Karena Luhan yang ia kenal adalah Luhan yang selalu ceria, penuh senyum dan sangat cerewet. Ia bukan Luhan yang hanya mencari harta dan senang mempermainkan hati banyak orang. Ia tak peduli jika ia egois saat berpegang pada apa yang ia yakini. Luhan tidak seperti itu. Ya dia yakin itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhannie," kata Sehun lagi. Namun, terdengar lirih. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Oh,"

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Oh.._

"Luhan, aku tidak peduli ada berapa gosip atau rumor yang menyantumkan namamu, perasaanku masih sama," tambah Sehun lagi.

_Oh..._

Luhan berhenti tersenyum. Pipinya pegal dan bibirnya sedikit linu. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," ujar Luhan dengan nada datar. Ia mendesah berat dan beralih menatap jendela di sebelah kirinya.

Sehun sudah bersiap mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Sehun menatap layar ponselnya, ia mengetik sesuatu disana dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Ia kembali menatap Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," Sehun melihat Luhan kini tengah memandang pemandangan di sebelah kirinya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Sehunie, bisakah kita sebebas itu," ujarnya dengan nada kagum. Sehun tersenyum dan ikut memandang ke arah pandangan Luhan, "Bisakah kita bisa sebebas angin?"

"Bodoh, mana bisa," ketus Sehun dingin. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Jika kau berpikir angin sebebas itu, pikiranmu dangkal. Angin tidak bisa sebebas yang kau inginkan. Ia hanya akan ada jika udara disekelilingmu antara panas dan dingin. Angin hanya akan terjadi jika ada perbedaan suhu," jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi Sehunnie, kau pasti tahu Namsan Tower bukan?" tanyanya masih dengan memandang jendela.

"Baiklah kali ini kau yang memutuskan"

Sehun memandang punggung Luhan yang kini sedang membelakanginya. Luhan sedang menulis sesuatu di gembok yang baru ia beli tadi di stand. Lalu, Luhan berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas. Senyum yang paling ia sukai setiap kali Luhan dan dirinya bertemu. Luhan menarik lengan Sehun menuju ke arah pagar yang sudah penuh dengan gembok-gembok dari pasangan-pasangan yang berharap hubungan mereka bertahan selamanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bersemangat. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Bagus," jawabnya sekenanya.

Luhan langsung menaruhnya di pagar itu dan menguncinya. Lalu ia memandang Sehun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

_Biarkan hari ini menjadi hari yang terbaik untuknya. Dia membutuhkan hari untuk bersenang-senang._

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Hmm aku ingin ke museum Teddy Bear, boneka-boneka Teddy-nya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah ayo," ia menarik lengan Luhan menuju ke museum Teddy Bear.

Sesampainya disana Luhan berceloteh tentang secarah boneka tersebut dan mengapa yang membuatnya memberi nama Teddy pada boneka beruang tersebut. Lalu Luhan akan terus berkata bahwa boneka tersebut hanya untuk perempuan dan akan menjadi hak yang konyol bila seorang pemuda memilikinya satu di kamar tidurnya. Padahal Luhan sendiri juga punya satu boneka teddy di tempat tidurnya, hadiah dari Sehun bulan april lalu saat Luhan ulang-tahun.

_Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku membelamu seperti tadi... Aku mencintaimu.. Aku membelamu.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku membelamu.._

_Aku ingin kau bahagia disisa hidupmu, Luhannie. Kau bisa tersenyum dan tertawa membuatku sangat bahagia melihatnya. Tetaplah menjadi Luhan yang kukenal. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Masih ada aku disini._

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang makan. Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka diantar, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berfoto sebentar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kota Seoul, Sehun? Kau baru setahun disini kan?" Luhan menatap jendela. Disitu bisa terlihat jelas kota Seoul yang gelap namun dipenuhi lampu warna-warni. Jangan lupakan gedung pencakar langit yang ikut mewarnai malam kota Seoul.

Membuat Luhan ingat betul bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sehun untuk yang pertama kali. Awalnya ia yakin Sehun pria california yang kaku saat berbahasa korea. Lalu, ia mencoba bicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan logat asli orang Britis dan pelafalannya sangat mirip dengan yang asli. Membuat Sehun menilai betapa cerdasnya Luhan dalam berbahasa. Sejak itu mereka dekat. Hingga sekarang, mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

"Yah, indah," gumam Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawabnya seperti apa?"

"Harusnya kau bilang Seoul indah jika dilihat dari sini. Atau pemandangan malam hari sangat indah atau-" celoteh Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh, "Seoul tidak indah sama sekali"

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak indah sama sekali," ujarnya datar. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Karena keindahannya kau rebut. Untuk apa aku memiliki tempat paling indah di dunia jika di dunia ini yang aku rasakan bersamamu adalah hal yang paling indah?" bisiknya dibelakang telinga Luhan.

Luhan sedikit kaget. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dan pipinya memerah. Ia menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Walaupun sifat Sehun sangat dingin. Namun, tidak begitu bagi Luhan. Baginya apapun yang Sehun lakukan, itu semua selalu ada kehangatan dibaliknya. Ia selalu merasakan itu. Sifatnya saja yang dingin. Hatinya hangat. Sangat hangat. Sampai membuat kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun menutup mata mereka sejenak. Jika boleh, mereka sangat ingin waktu berhenti saat ini. Agar mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama. Jika mereka bisa menghentikan waktu. Mereka akan memberikan apa saja.

Suara dehaman pelayan membuyarkan acara berpelukan mereka. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada pelayan, lalu pelayan tersebut memberikan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah kepada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan menyimpannya di saku jaketnya.

"Sehun ayo makan"

"Kau saja duluan," jawab Sehun. Ia segera duduk menatap Luhan yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya. "Gege," panggil Sehun lembut. Luhan masih serius pada makanannya.

Oke. Catat ini. Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apapun saat ia makan karena benar-benar lapar. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika Sehun kini berada di hadapannya, memandangnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Wajah Luhan semakin terlihat lucu saat sedang kelaparan seperti sekarang. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja makan di restoran milik Ayah Sehun.

Luhan menenggak _tequila sunrise_ kesukaannya yang ia habiskan dalam satu tegukan. Luhan memang sangat kelaparan -_-

Sehun hanya diam memandang Luhan. Ia nenatap Luhan dari sudut ke sudut. Luhan dengan tequila sunrise kesukaannya. Ia selalu tampak mengagumkan ketika melakukannya.

"Satu botol lagi tequi-"

"Ambilkan saja air putih biasa, dia sudah terlalu banyak minum," ujar Sehun, "Gege, terlalu banyak minum"

Luhan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya kekiri dan kekanan berulang kali, "Tidak tidak. Itu masih belum. Ayolah Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja, see?"

Memang Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak terlihat seperti sedang mabuk atau sejenisnya. Tapi satu botol tequila sunrise bukan ide bagus untuk diberikan pada Luhan. Terakhir kali memberikannya dua botol, ia hampir menabrak truk kontainer pada jam dua malam.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Ia duduk dengan salah satu lutut menjadi tumpuan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Ketika ia membuka kotak tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat cincin berlian dengan ukiran namanya dan Luhan di bagian dalamnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh

"S-Sehun, i-ini a-a-apa?"

"Aku tahu semua yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu. Kau gila. Kau aneh. Kau player. Kau menyebalkan. Kau punya banyak mantan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama kau masih bersamaku, gelarmu yang tidak guna itu harus hilang. Walau kau punya banyak daftar mantan, tapi aku yakin masih ada tempat yang kosong bukan? Aku akan menulis- ani- aku aka mengukir namaku disana. Dan aku akan membuatmu terus tersenyum. Jadi.. Maukah kau bersamaku selamanya Luhan?"

Setitik air mata menetes mengenai pipinya. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan menangis. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"Sehun terimakasih," ucapnya dibalik pelukan Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Seakan Luhan hanya miliknya. Seakan dunia tidak boleh mengambilnya. Hingga pelukannya melonggar dan darah kental mengalir melalui hidungnya.

Luhan tidak sadar akan hal itu. Ia membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia berharap dirinya adalah orang paling egois didunia karena ia memeluk Sehun posesif. Hingga ia baru sadar Sehun tidak melakukan pergerakan lagi.

"Sehunnie, kau mendengarku? Kita akan menikah? Aku ingin punya... Astaga," Sehun terjatuh dengan berlumuran darah.

Esoknya, Luhan menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan gelisah. Ia terus mondar-mandir berkali-kali. Ia berharap Sehun cepat sadar.

Pintu kamar pasien terbuka dan muncullah orang dengan baju putih dan membawa alat medis. Tentu itu dokter. Luhan langsung menatap mata dokter tersebut dengan tatapan berharap.

Namun sang dokter menggeleng lesu membuat Luhan terperanjat.

"Dia kenapa dok? Kumohon katakan padaku," ujarnya sambil menangis

Dokter itu menepuk bahu Luhan, "Maafkan aku anak muda. Dia memiliki kanker atau tumor otak stadium akhir dan nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi," lalu dokter itu pergi.

Badan Luhan bergetar hebat. Lidahnya kelu. Matanya bengkak. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar itu. Sehun baru saja melamarnya dan dia pergi begitu saja?

Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan itu dan memandangi tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur. Luhan mendekat dan memegang tangan Sehun yang dingin. Memang tangan Sehun selalu dingin, namun saat ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Hey bodoh. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tak ada jawaban.

"Kau baru saja melamarku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau tahu itu apa huh?"

"Kau laki-laki yang yang- hiks"

"Ijinkan aku menangis hari ini saja okay? Hey? Dengarkan aku"

"Kau bukan putri tidur. Sehunnie'

"Lalu siapa yang akan aku nikahi"

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sehun walau kau sudah tak ada disini dan terimakasih atas segala yang kau lakukan untukku dan terimakasih untuk menerimaku apa adanya"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.. Aku sangat," Luhan menyeka air matanya, "Aku sangat sayang padamu. Kau dengar aku kan?"

_**END**_

_**Huaaahhh akhirnya FF ini selesai . Ini FF hunhan pertama xD. Hehehe ini FF terinspirasi dari lagu Blank Space-nya Taylor Swift dan Autumn in Paris dari Ilana Tan.. Terimakasih buat sudah baca hehehehehehe.. Komentarnya dan kritiknya RnR juseyo... Hehehehe **_


End file.
